With Every Breath
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Gaz POV ZaGr. A regular day by her standards is anything but.


With Every Breath  
  
Disclaimer:Invader Zim, Gaz, Dib are not mine, ze plot is. Zim Gaz and Dib belong to Jhonen Vasques, an he can have them!I've got way too many stories here already! The only reason I finished this one is because I stuck Marik as my computer's wallpaper, and he inspired me. It's magic poof Magic poof. Phrase belongs to fairly oddparents creator. They can have them too.  
  
With every breath my brother took, he wanted to stop the aliens. With every fiber of his being, he dedicated himself to exposing Zim to the public. Which might have been aliens themselves, for all the attention they paid to anything but their tvs. More like robot slaves being drained of their energy by the tv's beta waves. Or so my brother would say. I know. Why should I talk? Because I tried it. It's lonely out there.  
  
It was a regular day in our house. The door busted open to reveal Zim with a large gun-like machine. He ran after Dib, shouting insults. I grabbed the first slice of pizza as the crash echoed through the house. That usually meant they had broken their equipment. Zim raced for the doorway, ahead of my brother. "Get out of the way, earth female! Do not make me destroy you!"  
  
"Don't you touch my sister! I'l dissect you, You-You- Alien you!" Brilliant, Dib. That's really going to make him shake with fear. "I have to fix my whole room now before Dad comes home! You'll pay for this, Zim!" His brilliant threats all used, Dib stomped back to his room, intent on fixing the damage. "Well? Are you going to move?" Zim asked, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why?" I stepped aside to show the rain that had begun to fall down in torrents some five minutes earlier. The street was already slick with water, but it wasn't able to be heard over the chaos of everyday life at our house. A strong wind blew up, scattering drops of rain through the hole that had once been our front door. Zim ducked behind me, and I let him be. I had learned enough from my brother's ramblings to know that water was acid to Irken skin. Zim stood behind me, clutching at my shirt. "And on the very day I didn't take a glue bath either.." He mumbled. I stepped forward into the rain, and he hurriedly let go of me. It showed no signs of stopping soon, on the contrary, a strong wind now whipped past the trees. Zim fidgeted until I returned, when he stared at me with an odd mixture of anger, fear, annoyance, and envy. "I shall use your room until this storm passes! Direct me to it, Hyu-man!" "Sucks to be you." My mouth said. Cool. My brain said. They never were in tune with each other much. I led the way to my room, Zim a constant five feet behind me, for fear I would turn around sharply and get him wet. We reached my room. Zim sat down cautiously on the other side of my bed as I switched on my gameslave. He looked over suspiciously every so often, but semed more relaxed now that Dib was gone. I was classified differently than any other people. That much I knew. I wasn't a threat, but I wasn't clueless either. "Gaz Human?" He said. I wondered why he seldom insulted me.Perhaps he saw there was no use to it. "Why do you play that game thing?"  
  
"Because it's challenging. I like it. When I play these games, I can be whatever or whoever I want. I'm not restricted by rules. It's my own world." He appeared to consider this for a moment, then spoke again. "So you are conquering the planet when you play that?" "In a way." He couldn't help it. His curiosity got the better of him. He leaned over to watch me.  
  
Dib entered a half hour or so later. "Gaz, have you seen my-"  
  
"Watch it! Jump! Over there!" "I got it, I got it--I got it!!" "Yesss! We won!!" "GAZ! You've gone off the deep end! You're playing your gameslave with my archenemy!"  
  
I continued to ignore him, as there was still a secret boss to beat. Zim was too immersed in the game to even notice Dib standing behind us. "Filthy stupid lobster beast! Die, protoplasmic being!!"  
  
Dib realised his mouth was hanging open, and he shut it, continuing to glare at Zim. Finally he gave up. "You're both insane!" He yelled, throwing up his arms and walking out of the room. "Go that way! Over there!" Zim shouted, eyes glued to the screen. He leaned over, antennae twitching in anticipation. I shotat the lobsterbeast. Sparks exploded. "YESSS! We have won!! The world has been conquered!" For a minute or so after the end we sat in peaceful bliss. Then Zim looked over at me. "I hope it's that exciting when I conquer the earth!" "Yeah." I agreed truthfully. I could use a change. The sound of the rain slowly stopped. Zim looked over at the window, but made no move to stand. Instead, he seemed thoughtful for a moment."Is this.....what it is like to have a.......friend?" "Yep." I said, fully aware that the question was a hard one for him. He sat in thought for a while longer. "Hey," I said, breaking the silence. He looked over inquisitively. "When you do conquer the earth, take me with you." I longed for adventure, for power, the strange. With every breath, I longed to explore the galaxy with him. He nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay. You'd be a great general." Even though I was a human. "Well, I should get going. Before Dib finishes fixing his room." Huh. He didn't insult him. Of course, we're more real when we're with someone we trust. "Yeah." I said, wishing I had the courage of the characters in my games. The courage to say more. Instead, I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "W-Well, see you around." "Yeah. See ya." He walked out, and paused. He whispered."Someday. Someday, my love." I heard soft laughter with every breath I took. Someday? I could wait. I slipped another cartridge in.  
  
---- you'll believe the strangest things, loving the alien... ----  
  
Lyd's note!--Vell, vacha think? zis is my second version, ze first one vas vague, and didnt have ze detail in zis one. I even forgot to add zat zey vent up to Gaz's room after I mentioned it. Heh heh. Oops. Everyone is in character here pretty vell. I think Gaz possesed me. Creepy. Vell, review please, cause I have more ZaGR if you vant it. As usual, I wrote zis vhile falling asleep in a grocery store parking lot. Oh, kudos if you figure out vhat language ze accent is. I've been doing zis for veeks now! Muahahaha! Review, Please! This fic was inspired loosely by David Bowie's song 'Loving The Alien', excerpt featured above. Gaz has a heart, people. It's like she said above, 'We're more real when we're with someone we trust.' They're not really enemies, they have a grudging respect, and sorry, the only path I see Gaz taking is vith Zim. Review please! Tell me what you think! Flames vill be used to make ze bonfire! Trouble by Coldplay, Miss You by Blink 182, When the Money's Gone by Cher, and SpiderWebs by No Doubt are the greatest songs ever!! No, really... Danke, Lydia Rocket  
  
Honey, remind me to get you another brain cell..to keep the one you got company!! -Lula, Dave the Barbarian 


End file.
